Matias Oyarzo
Matías Ignacio Vera Oyarzo, otherwise known as Peluchin Entertainment, (September 19th, 2003 - ) is a Chilean YouTuber who also owns a deviantART account that can be found here. Oyarzo started his YouTube account on September 11th, 2014 and currently has over 30,000 subscribers. At most, he was known for his surreal videos, namely his videos where he would play with Teletubby toys and "kill" them in various methods. During his time on YouTube, he had also taken an interest in trolling. His first concerning act was reportedly done earlier in 2018 when he published a video of himself shoving a can of cat food into his cat Jason's face. He also posted a video of himself trying to shove Jason's face into a toilet full of excrement. In December 2018, Oyarzo would find himself under controversy when one of his haters revealed a video of Matías brutally abusing Jason by repeatedly picking him up by his tail and dropping him, stomping on him, and kicking him against a door. There were also shots of Jason trying to crawl away from Oyarzo (his spine was broken and his hind legs were paralyzed at that time), only for Oyarzo to drag him back to continue torturing him until he died in the hospital from his injuries. Not too shortly afterward, many YouTube users reported the video, leading to YouTube to delete it. To make matters worse, he had also filmed himself adopting two kittens and dropping one of them into the toilet with feces, similar to what he did to Jason. According to the authorities, both kittens had been taken away from him. It had also been reported that Oyarzo is a domestic abuser who would abuse his own parents, try to strangle his younger cousin, and was reportedly conducting sexual harassment online as well as at school. His YouTube and deviantART accounts are currently still up, but he has not been active since he was doxxed. Trivia * Matías is a fan of 90's slasher horror films like Friday The 13th and Nightmare On Elm Street, he even has a video unboxing a replica of Jason's mask and other unboxing Freddy's glove. * Apart from being an animal abuser and sexual harasser, Matías is also very xenophobic, he has made fun of Venezuela's current state, and he also insulted the mexican user Super Wario Man by saying that he should "jump over the wall". * In his video called "50 things about me", he said that he's a fan of the controversial spanish YouTuber "DalasReview". This is very contradictory, since Matías insulted this user in some tweets. After Matías killed the cat, DalasReview was one of the first users to call him out, and he denied any type of fanaticism from Matías. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Young villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Barbarians Category:Male Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jerks Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Attempted Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Contradictory